MUGLER
MUGLER, formerly known as Thierry Mugler, is a fashion house created by Thierry Mugler in 1975. When Nicola Formichetti became the creative director, the brand became simply known as Mugler with a new logo; since 2013, the new creative director is David Koma. Mugler's creations are mainly seen in the music videos for "Paparazzi", "Telephone" and "Born This Way". He was also the main inspiration for the origami dress, which was been used for The Monster Ball Tour. Creative director In 2010, Lady Gaga wrote a piece on what she thinks of her personal stylist, Nicola Formichetti’s, new position as creative director of MUGLER. Ready-to-wear (RTW) Collections Spring/Summer 1991 Thierry Mugler - Spring 91RTWC - Metal Armor bodysuit.jpg 5-14-09_David_LaChapelle_008.jpg|(David LaChapelle) Paparazzi Shot.png|"Paparazzi" thierry-mugler-spring-1991-dress-profile.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg|"Paparazzi" Thierry Mugler Spring Summer 1991 Blue Dress Suit.jpg July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg|(Jul 26, 2011) Fall/Winter 1995 thierry-mugler-fall-1995-jumpsuit-profile.jpg Paparazzilimoscene.jpg|"Paparazzi" Philip Treacy for Mugler - Fall-Winter 1995 Collection.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Philip Treacy x Thierry Mugler - Fall 95C - Hat.jpg Normal 144.jpg|"Telephone" Music video (2010) Fall/Winter 2011 "Anatomy of Change" The women's ready to wear collection is a part of the Winter/Fall 2012 line. In the runway show that took place on March 2, 2011, Lady Gaga made her runway model debut. Gaga was the musical director for the show, where she previewed a track from Born This Way called "Government Hooker". Music Lady Gaga asked DJ White Shadow to make the megamix for the show. Nicola wanted to include "Born This Way", as the meaning of the song was perfect for the show. Gaga was a bit reluctant as the song was already "mainstream". *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) *"Government Hooker" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) *"Born This Way" (Album + DJ White Shadow Remix) 00010m.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Born This Way Music Video 012.jpg|"Born This Way" mugler2011aw02.jpg 2-13-11 Grammy Audience 002.jpg|53th Grammy Awards (Feb 13, 2011) 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Mar 25, 2011) Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy of Change RTW Collection 003.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.png|Inez and Vinoodh 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 006.jpg|(March 2, 2011) 3-2-11 Terry Richardson 027.jpg 3-2-11 Terry Richardson 026.jpg 00110m.jpg 00400m.jpg 00140m.jpg Lady Gaga - Judas 094.jpg|"Judas" 3-2-11.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) 2011BirthdayParty.jpg|(Mar 28, 2011) GoogleChrome-01.jpg 00180m.jpg Gaga-mexico-1.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 5-11-11 Arriving at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 001.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 00250m.jpg KraveVegasGaga.jpg|(Mar 24, 2011) 5-9-11 Christopher Anderson 003.jpg|Christopher Anderson (May 9, 2011) 00270m.jpg Lady-Gaga-Oprah-Sally-LaPointe-Jacket.jpg|(May 5, 2011) 11-05-11 Nice Airport.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 5-12-11 Annabel's 001.jpg|(May 12, 2011) 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg|GMA (May 27, 2011) 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy of Change RTW Collection 009.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Mar 25, 2011) Thierry Mugler Fall 2011 RTW Platform Pumps.jpg 1-0-11 Ben Pier 001.jpg|Ben Pier (January, 2011) 4-29-11 Oprah 5.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Apr 29, 2011) 5-6-11 CNN Mexico.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 5-9-11 On the Record Interview.jpg|(May 9, 2011) 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|(May 13, 2011) 11-05-23 David Letterman Arriving.jpg|(May 23, 2011) 5-27-2011 Loose Women interview.png|Loose Women (May 27, 2011) 6-7-11 Leaving Standard hotel.jpg|(Jun 6, 2011) 11-06-07_Going_to_studio_New_York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Mugler 2.png Spring/Summer 2012 RTW In Fall 2011, Inez and Vinoodh shot a video of Lady Gaga for the Mugler Spring and Summer 2012 Womenswear collection. The video premiered at the Mugler fashion show in Paris on September 28, 2011. In the video, titled "Director's Cut MUGLER S/S 12 Runway feat. Lady GaGa", Gaga appears emphasizing "Don't fuck with a Mugler Woman". Thierry-Mugler-Spring-2012.jpg 111016_gaga_getty_465.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011) Bill-Clinton-and-Lady-Gaga.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011)[A] Mugler - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection 002.jpg Mugler - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection 003.jpg 10-29-11 DesiHits 001.jpg|(Oct 29, 2011) Mugler - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection 004.jpg 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) 5-2-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 2, 2012) *A ^aCustom made by Mugler, based off of the Spring/Summer 2012 collection. Fall 2013 Mugler - Fall 2013 RTW Collection.JPG 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 001.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Jul 8, 2013) 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 011.jpg Haute couture (HC) Collections Fall/Winter 1995 Anja Rubik worn Thierry Mugler - Fall HC95C.jpg 5-14-09 David LaChapelle 005.jpg|David LaChapelle (May 14, 2009) Spring/Summer 1997 Thierry Mugler - Spring 1997 RTW Collection.jpg SLAM004.jpg|SLAM (Feb 24, 2009) Thierry Mugler - Spring 1997 RTW Collection 002.jpg SLAM003.jpg|SLAM (Feb 24, 2009) Spring/Summer 1998 Unbenannt-1-142417_XL.jpg Paparazzi2.jpg|"Paparazzi" Corset.jpg 3_4342.jpg|"Paparazzi" lady_gaga-paparazzi-03.jpg Menswear Collections Fall/Winter 2011 "Anatomy of Change" The men's ready to wear collection is a part of the Winter/Fall 2012 line. The runway show took place on January 19, 2011. Lady Gaga was the musical director for the show, where she remixed and previewed a track from Born This Way called "Scheiße". The promotional model and star of the fashion film by Mariano Vivanco that was used as a backdrop was Rick "Zombie Boy" Genest, who later appeared in the music video for "Born This Way". Music *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) Thierry_Mugler_Fall_2011_Latex_Jacket.png 12 15 2010 001.png|(Dec 15, 2010) Out in London.png|(Dec 17, 2010) Out in Paris.png|(Dec 21, 2010) NYJanGagaOutside.jpg|(Jan 8, 2011) thierry-mugler-fall-2011-mens-latex-coat-profile.jpg GaGa I.D.Magazine.jpg|''i-D'' Billboard 2011.jpg|''Billboard'' Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy of Change Collection.jpg Born This Way Music Video 001.png|"Born This Way" Music video (2011) Born This Way Music Video 007.png Customs 0-0-10_Terry_Richardson_035.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|Terry Richardson Born This Way Music Video 006.png|"Born This Way" GaGa-BootsMar02.jpg|Alien shoes 12-14-10 Nick Knight 012.jpg|Molded leather bodice 12-14-10 Nick Knight 010.jpg|Molded leather bodice & alien shoes 12-14-10 Nick Knight 011.jpg|Molded leather bodice & alien shoes Jay Leno 2011 05.png|Shoes 003.jpg|(Alex Noble for Mugler) 005.jpg 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 001.jpg|13th Grammy Awards (2011) 1st Televised Acceptance 001.png|Molded leather bodice and gloves 9-16-14 Out and about in Istanbul 002.jpg|Gloves (Sep 16, 2014) Jay Leno 2011 09.png|Alien sunglasses in collaboration with Nasir Mazhar 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg|CNN-IBN (Feb 14, 2011) 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|Outfit with Atsuko Kudo 2-17-11 GMA 004.jpg|Hat with Nasir Mazhar 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg Thierry_Mugler_Denim_Jacket.png 11-02-24_The_Gayle_King_Show.jpg|Dress Mugler - Custom dress.png 3-2-11 At TMFS in Paris 002.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) Unknown Collections 3-12-11 Connections Club 002.jpg|Tights and gloves (Mar 12, 2011) Thierry Mugler Vintage collection.jpg|Draped jacket 7-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 18, 2014) Mugler - Vintage outfit.jpg AHS Hotel - Mommy 025.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga and Beyonce wear outfits by Thierry Mugler for the Telephone music video Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Haus Members Category:Runway modeling Category:Fashion shows